Responding To The Ad
by hearts1977
Summary: What can happen from responding? It is harmless, right? Just some fun and a little learning A/H, A/U, E/B/E mixRated M for language and adult & D/s themes. Lemons and language. Based on a true events. Follow the journey becuse sometimes, truth is better than fiction..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: Sometimes true stories are the best stories..

* * *

Chapter 1

Playmate Wanted

I travel due to my company and I am interested in finding friends/play partners to spend time with when I'm in town. I would love to meet you for a coffee/drink. At the worst we can have some laughs.

_Interesting.. why not? what do I really have to lose?_

_Response_

Hello,

I have never played before. Just asked for my ex's to do things. Coffee sounds ok to me.

_Let's see what happens.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: Sometimes true stories are the best stories..

* * *

Chapter 2

"What did I just do Alice?"

"How would I know? Did you reply to his post?!"

"Yeah..yeah I did. Oh shit what if he replies? Why didn't you stop me?"

"Oh calm down. What is the worse thing that can happen, I mean really? So some guy that we both ogled writes back, it wouldn't be the end of the world. You know I wouldn't tell anyone but.. I would want details when he does."

"Gosh Alice, thanks for the prevention talk. I mean I would not have been here except for you."

"We both have our kinks and you know you want to experience some of what he was showing..."

_DING!_

_"_Holy Crap! He replied!

"Great!" What's sweet lips saying?"

* * *

_Hello,_

_Thank you for your response. I absolutely love giving subs their first experience. I'm very intuitive, empathetic and focused. Your acceptance of coffee is another plus. If we have some chemistry during our coffee meeting, I'd love to set up a scene for you. I promise you an experience you won't forget. This is all of course if there is a connection and if this is something that you would be interested in._

_E  
_

* * *

"Bella, are you going to reply?"

"How the hell am I going to reply to this? You have to help me?!"

"I am only going to say, be relaxed, be yourself. Just know, regardless of Em being my brother, I am not going to tell him because he has been an ass when it comes to this relationship."

Alice had always been so caring about everything that had happened within our relationship. She was my sounding board. I took the chance to take a well needed breath and responded..

* * *

_Hello E,_

_I think it is best I tell you more about myself before this goes anywhere. I am just coming out of a relationship. My family does not about my curiosity into this lifestyle. I have gotten past partners to spank me after I have asked for it, across their knee using an open hand. The first time, I had a slight sub-space experience and I have looked for it ever since._

_Seeing how I don't want to "go public" yet this is going to have to be discreet. From everything that I have read, I consider myself a switch. That is because I have no issue submitting to a man (the right man) but when a woman or women have approached me, I am very dominant and protective. It is still strange for me._

_~B~_

Now the wait...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: Sometimes fiction based on true events are the best stories and the most unbelievable. Who needs TNT? I am writing unbeta'd so you all know what to do. Point it out to me so I can make it right. This chapter is dedicated to neyvada. Your concerns expressed are taken to heart and will be held dear. I thank you. Now on the story...

* * *

Chapter 3

The waiting was starting the draw the air out of the room. Somewhere out there in cyber space was her reply to the dark desires she finally admitted she wanted. No, not wanted but needed. There was a rhythmic thrum to her fingers on the desk. Excitement, yes she remembered that! This was what was building the pit of her stomach.

She went back to his profile to scan over everything again. He said he was a _Sensual Dom with a firm hand_. Not really sure if there would be any use but he was the unequivocal difference from what she had with Emmett, the other side of the coin. Emmett was tall, muscular, and intriguing with dark curly hair and dashing looks. He was a force to be reckoned with. His eyes were blue pools to get lost in. His dimpled smile on his strong jaw made you weak with acceptance that he _was_ speaking with you. Everything about him was distraction from the sadist underneath it all.

He pushed her through her paces until she thought she would break under his form of "p_lay" _and just when she knew it was then, he pulled her back just as quickly to the surface allowing her to have a breath of cleansing air. He terrified her by digging into the lowest point of her lily-white, innocent girl appearance and provided the surety and comfort that was pulled from the complexities of her existence as she would bow after his "fine tuning" as he would put it.

"You're doing it again…" was being pulled to the present by Alice's forgotten presence.

"Wha-what? What am I doing? ", She replied trying to sound as chipper as possible.

"Every so often, I loose you", Alice said as she tenderly rubbed her shoulder," I don't know where you go but I loose..." Alice's face was twisted with concern. _This is not going to work.._

_DING!  
_

* * *

_Hi B,_

_Thank you for the information. I'm fine with being discreet and making sure that there is no evidence of our activities. We would certainly discuss limits and desires before we do any play. I do enjoy breast bondage and nipple torture. I started as a switch myselfso I know exactly how it feels._

_Regards,_  
_E_

* * *

_Hello E,_

_Thank you for understanding. My curiosity has been sparked to ask what are looking for in a p lay partner?_

_- B_

* * *

_Hi B,_

_I really love the connection when I play with someone. It is particularly fun when it's with someone who is new and enthusiastic. I love creating a scene where they go where they never thought possible. I really don't have a particular type that I look for. I have fun with newbies who need gentle attention and have also been able to raise my game for experienced pain-cravers._

_E  
_

* * *

"Pain-craver? I wonder...If that is me?

* * *

**A/N**: Here is my PSA via some known philosophical views out there on BDSM:

Risk-aware consensual kink (RACK) is an acronym used by some of the BDSM community to describe a philosophical view that is generally permissive of certain risky sexual behaviors, as long as the participants are fully aware of the risks. This is often viewed in contrast to Safe, Sane, and Consensual which generally holds that only activities that are considered safe, sane, and consensual are permitted. .org


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: I just want to take this time to thank everyone for their reviews, views and following of this story. It means a lot to me, really it does. In life, we are presented with situations that we have not thought about before. The way in which we react to this stimuli, heavily influences the outcome. Please enjoy and review..

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ok, enough! I am getting you out of here tonight! We are going to UnderGround!" Alice proclaimed as she patted her shoulder.

She sighed ruefully trying to show her discomfort with the idea. She was not sure she wanted to go, knowing_ he _would be there. A feeling like stage fright churned in her stomach. Bella knew, if she were to meet him there, she would not last long with this found independence, something she was just starting to enjoy.

"Alice, I am not sure I am ready to go there yet. I mean, what if Emmett shows up there? What if he is playing someone? I don't want to have to deal with him in a public place like that. You know how he can be when he is not getting his way." Alice's pixie like features took on a pondering air as a slowness overcame her controlled reply.

"You know... He has not been there in a while, I mean after you guys called it quits. What if I found out where he is going to be tonight and we can go and watch, maybe participate in some of the scenes going on. It is a Friday night after all and you know the service tops are going there." She knew Alice was just trying to make her feel better and give her some hope at happiness.

"Okay, if you can find out where he is going to be tonight, I will consider going," she replied feeling the muscles tighten around her eyes. She watched as Alice all but bounced out of her seat,

"Oh this is going to be great! I have the perfect outfit. Not to get him cleared away for..." Alice's voice was becoming white noise, filled with her excitement.

_Ding! - _The sound of the email notification, drew her attention back to the computer. Before opening the email, she took a deep breath calming her nerves. _It's just an email, center your thoughts._

* * *

_Dear B,_

_So, seeing how shy you seem to be, I want you to tell me who or what has gotten you to seek this type of agreement?_

_E_

* * *

Now, having to think about Emmett helped to foster these emotions that she was still having to try to understand. She decided that it was best to be as honest as possible about it all. He didn't really know much about her as she didn't know much about him. The feeling that it would be best to keep it as nondescript as possible. She hoped that she didn't come across as aloof as possible but still keep up her show of interest.

* * *

Good Afternoon E,

I gained my interest in the lifestyle in a kind of non-traditional way and I have tried to, through tears of embarrassment, except myself. It was through a ex-boyfriend who , how can I say, had particular needs that gave me pleasure to learn and do. He introduced me to a few things that I read about and more. It was good for me but over time he took things to places that were not so pleasant. Since the end of this relationship, the craving was always right under the surface. I have tried to contain myself but it has got more difficult. It is like wearing a cast on your ankle and having an itch across your foot but you just cant reach it.

With regards to women before you ask, I guess I would say that I am heteroflexible. It has brought very interesting dynamics to my previous relationships where my dominant side shows most towards women. It was fun for the men in my life but my sadistic yearnings sometimes show mostly to people who come across as very submissive. Maybe it is doing to them what I crave personally.

I don't know, I might just be confused.

~B~  
_send_

* * *

There she said it. It was the truth and she had let it out but why was she suddenly anxious. She didn't realize how hard she was chewing on her bottom lip until she tasted the blood. _Shit!_

_"_Bella! What the hell have you done to your mouth!, Alice shrieked!

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it did that I was doing that."

"If you think, this is going to get you out of going with me tonight, you've got to..."

_DING!, saved by the bell again! I am starting to think that this man is as cool as hell!  
_

* * *

Good Afternoon B,

What you are feeling isn't uncommon. Many of the women who have come to me for training/sessions wanting to learn more so that they can be better tops (mostly for women) even if it is only to be a service top.

These men that have been in your life, from these communications... I was wondering if they had enjoyed the opportunities that you bringing in women could have given them if completely accepting and exploring you.

It sounds like they didn't have a true dominant streak or they would certainly have taken full ownership of you and would have pushed your limits to help foster growth within you. I have a feeling your first session with me will tell you a lot about what you really want.

My guess is that you will thoroughly enjoy submitting by the expressed needs that grows and continue to grow within you. I would humbled to help you in this.

E

* * *

_*blush*_

* * *

A/N: Any questions?

Vocabulary time! (^_^)

Service Top: Within a BDSM context, a **Service Top** is a partner who is the active participant, applying the activities or techniques of BDSM "play" upon (a) bottom partner(s), but who does _not_ dominate the bottom, and instead acts upon the wishes and desires of the bottom


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: Sometimes true stories are the best stories. Thus this one will continue. I am still writing unbeta'd so as always if there is some query please point them out to me. I do hope everyone is enjoying it and as always if there are questions, please ask away..

* * *

Chapter 5

_My guess is that you will thoroughly enjoy submitting by the expressed needs that grows and continue to grow within you. I would humbled to help you in this._

His words felt like a warm embrace, a soft kiss to her temple or a stroke to the side of her face. She felt her body sway and settle all at the same time. There was a warm pulling from his sentiment.

"Is that still him sending you emails?" asked Alice further pulling her out of her thoughts

"Yeah, this is still him. I must admit...umm he is, .. he is very intriguing." She could not help the blush that flashed on her face.

"I see.." Alice paused to take a full look at her, sweeping her glance from head to toe. With an intense look to her eyes she said, "Oh yeah, we are definitely going tonight and this is going to be the best night of your freaking' life".

There was a mischievous giggle to Alice's statement that should have put her on guard but not now. She was not going to allow it.

"So did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, he is not going to be there. He has some kind of business dinner thing he has to take care of. One of his office managers should be coming in town soon so he has some work to do etc etc.. You know how he is."

Yeah she knew alright. She knew whatever it was, it was going to keep him all night and she would be ... _Free. _Alice busied herself driving into her walk in closet as she was to be a temptress tonight for everyone to know she free and available. Her mouth worked, but only noises came out and for every garbled sound, the outfit got tighter or shorter. She finally let Alice have her way to make sure that she would at least have something that would cover her girly bits. Once she was dressed, she thought playfully that she would send one more email to him, just to give him something to mentally play with.

A bratty smile curved on her lips, she just could not resist the temptation to leave a lusty image even if it was the truth...

* * *

Hello E,

My first all out experience with a woman was extremely interesting well I thought it was for the most part. All starting with a kiss and me trying to push her away, to deter her actions.

It is great to know that what I am feeling or have felt is common.

Out of curiosity, how tall are you?

B

* * *

"Come on, come on! I want to get there before all the really hot public play is over. You know that happens early"

"Oh my lord woman!, You do make it hard to resist your push now don't you?"

"You know this by now", giving me a coy smile, "besides if I don't get you away from him slash here, you would most likely do some godforsaken thing to distract yoursel.f"

_Sadly she was right._

"Okay, point taken. Let's go before..."

_DING - _This email had taken over two hours to come so at least she felt better know that wasnt trolling the web looking for something, anything...

* * *

Hello B,

I am six feet two inches.  
So there is a naughty side to you. *smiles*  
I am curious to know how deep it is and if you are interested in doing an assignment for me?  
I promise it will be exciting.

E

* * *

"Umm Alice? Alice come here please..." It seemed her little bratty attempt was a backfire. She was feeling a little befuddled and unsure again.

"Yup? Hottie sent you something naughty?" she asked teasingly

"He asked if I would be willing to do an assignment.. Umm an assignment?"

"Oh he is one of those... This is going to be awesome."

"Huh?"

"You have your email connected to your cellphone right?"

"Yeah, but you are not telling me anything Alice" She felt her heart bouncing around in her chest. She didn't know if she should be excited about the direction this was going or just plain scared out of her fucking mind.

"Good! You get your shoes on and I will reply. I promise nothing wild and we will see what he says. Okay?"

"Ah okay"

She turned walking away from Alice to get her shoes on. She knew she would not be allowed near the computer seeing that it was known it was connected to her cellphone, so she just made her way down the stairs to wait.

_Please don't let her reply to him be something out there...  
_

* * *

Hello E,

What kind of assignment if you don't mind me asking? Just know, I will not be sending you any picture or video if that is where this is going. That is a very hard limit for me.

Awaiting in curiosity  
B

* * *

"And we are off!"

Alice came bouncing down the stairs with all her gusto. She decided she was just going to follow her lead and not ask questions. The night air was warm and her skin prickled because of it as well as the anxiety of what kind of assignment he was going to be asking for. The drive itself wasnt a long one but she was silent during it just listening to Alice go on about the club and what she hoped would happen. It was a very good distraction for her.

_BUZZ_

Getting her cell out of her purse, the butterflies came back..

* * *

Hello B,

Please belive me when I say, I would never ask those things of nor of anyone. That is not something that interests me and I would recommend against you responding to anyone requesting them.

About the assignment, I am very pleased you asked.

Below will be your assignment and what I want you to do:

Make sure that you have at least an hour and a half where you have privacy at home. You are to undress and kneel facing a corner. Put your hands behind your back as if they were bound. Lower your head in a submissive posture and close your eyes. Focus on your breathing and think about what it would be like to submit to me for the first time in person. Do this for at least fifteen minutes.

Then you are to lie down on your bed and you will masturbate. You will bring yourself right to the edge of cumming and you will stop. Repeat this two more times. The fourth time you are allowed to climax. After you cum I want you to close your eyes and imagine that I'm laying with you, holding you tenderly as you re-enter reality.

If you agree to do this I want you to send me an e-mail afterwards telling me how it felt. If you complete this I'll have something a bit more challenging for you.

E

* * *

"Oh shit!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: Busy busy week. Sorry about holding this one up. But I will try to update as often as possible. I am still writing unbeta'd so as always if there is some query please point them out to me. I do hope everyone is enjoying it and as always if there are questions, please ask away. Reviews are like the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_If you agree to do this I want you to send me an e-mail afterwards telling me how it felt. If you complete this I'll have something a bit more challenging for you._

_E_

"Oh shit, oh shit!". Not realizing how loudly she exclaimed her shock until she noticed the troubled and baffled expression Alice held on her elvish face.

"What's wrong now? Answer me please,.. and don't try to shut me out.." she pleaded, wide-eyed. She realized, she had done this to her friend. Her friend, that was her rock. She had lived the "life" vicariously through her, in so many ways.

"I-I am sorry, it's nothing wrong. He gave me an assignment. That is if I agree to do it", she replied with some trepidation.

"An assignment?" Alice asked cocking her head slightly to one side, "What kind of assignment?" she inquired with an inquisitive undertone. She read his email to her and noticed the excited little half-smile that curved her lips. There was a slight flush that made its way up her neck with her hitched breathing. Her cheeks color deepened like a peach ripening in the sun.

_She is getting excited! _

She saw the physical evidence that manifested on Alice but decided not to comment on it, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Seeing this side of her Alice, made Bella hyper-aware of where they were going and what she was thinking doing for E. In the pregnant silence of this erotic realization, she stewed for a minute feeling an over whelming need to be honest with him...

_Hi E,_

_Honesty time:  
__The first part of your assignment as always intrigued me.  
Now for the second part, would you want these ministrations to be manual or toy based?  
I promise I am not being a smart ass or a brat* and there is a real reason behind the need for clarity..._

_B_

* * *

_BUZZ_

_Hello B,_

_It is very good of you to ask for clarity. You are being such a good girl. You are also letting me know you have accepted the assignment already without providing the verbal admittance. With this in mind, i have made a few changes to your assignment. _

_1. I would prefer you use a toy to help with the intensity of the growing need for your climax. _

_2. Instead of laying down to do this, I want you to complete this in submissive wait position. Kneeling so that your body is perpendicular to the floor, bring your knees together and then spread legs apart. Bring your ass in full contact with your calves and heel, bending your toes under you. Before starting, have your hands __resting on your thighs, palms up. Calming your mind and breathing. You are to think of me being there and you doing this for my pleasure._

The reason the position was changed, just so that you understand, is because it shows your willingness to serve and the position of the hands with palms up also signals no aggression in your actions.

_Now why would I think you are being a smart ass or a brat? Do you have bratty tendencies?  
__Have you done it before so that you can get a spanking? *devious smile*_

_Just know that you will not have to do that here. If you want a spanking, ask for it. _

_Respectfully... I may consider your request_

_E_

* * *

_Hello E,_

_Yes I am willing to complete the assignment. Thank you for the explanation on the change of position. Before you explained, I was asking the question to myself about the position if it had any significance. I don't think I have bratty tendencies but *blush* it is good to know if I want a spanking from you, you would be willing to give it to me if asked for respectfully._

_Confession: I have not been able to bring myself to completion manually in years._

_I will email once completed as instructed._

_~B~_

* * *

The street lights flicked past as they approached their destination. There was a sexual power that was starting hum beneath the surface of her skin. She had determined to do this assignment for the experience, feeling no longer content for vicarious living. She wanted this and she was going for it head first. Now was the time to overcome the third floor of the club where all the heavy public play was going to be taking place. She knew the that on that level, the subs and slaves were not allowed to wear their clothing leaving them fully exposed and on display. Emmett had never taken her there. He had disappeared to that level for a time and returned with a different disposition. He never explained what he did and she never pushed.

Pulling into to the parking lot, Bella studied at everyone in line to get in and those walking across the lot. Alice pulled up to the valet parking and could not help but notice the men working the door. They were built like football players and devilishly handsome. She did her mental review of the other people and was sure she was able to pick out who all were submissive and who were Dom/Domina or Masters. Everyone gave their own aura. The Dom/Domina or Masters, when she caught their eyes, they gave her such intense looks she had to fight the urge to look away. The subs and slaves, stared like they were trying to exam her to decipher what she was doing there.

"Here we go girly" Alice chirped pulling her from her reprieve.

"Let's do this!" she declared feeling her excitement growing even more.

* * *

***Brat**– Term for a sub who tries to get the attention of a Dom/me by "acting up."

**A/N**: Okay everyone, as you can see I am trying to give explanation for some of the terms that are used in the story. Please drop me a review letting me know what you think.

For those that are following the other stories, they are not forgotten, they are fighting and need to be whipped into submission. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: In pursuit of an adventure and the story, sometimes you get side tracked. It was fun I must admit. I am sorry to say but I did enjoy it all. I am still writing unbeta'd so as always if there is some query please point them out to me. As I have done I will include vocabulary as they come up. Please let me know what you think because reviews are like the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The club had been humming with an energy that seemed beyond words. At the admittance was your first sign you were no longer in Kansas and Auntie M was no where close to hold your hand. The exclusivity of the club showed in it cover charge for its non-members.

"Come along girlie, what are we going to be tonight?" Alice bumped shoulders with her getting her attention.

Depending on your experience or interests, there was a colored ban for those that were not attached but wanted to play. They also limited your access within the club to make sure no one accidentally found themselves within the wrong play area.

White - Vanilla, pure as the driven snow; it kept you on the first floor where everything looked like a regular club. You got to mingle with others upstairs only just like any regular club

Grey - The curious light player. This got you to the second level of the club. There you got to taste some of the kink fetishes with other willing players as well as Service tops and bottoms. But, if you were escorted to the third floor, it would have to be by someone who was either a member or someone wearing a black band.

Black - The experienced player that was unowned or attached to anyone. Free access every where for everything. But within the realm of the black band, there was a higher level. There was a silver X on the ban for the extreme members and their partners. For tonight, she was going with a black ban with Alice.

Alice must have felt her masochistic energy. She needed some stimuli for tonight as she wanted to get into the frame of mind to complete her assignment. An assignment that the longer she thought about it, the more she was eager to do it to read his response. Just then the loud moan of a female brought her back to the dungeon.

"Already Bella, they are doing a demo in the back and we are just in time. Can't wait!"

" Gees, you are full of surprises! Let's go, I feel like I really do need this."

The room that was being used had glass walls that allowed 360 viewing. The play implements were on a table in the back. This was one of the bigger play areas that allowed for seating as well as the walls could have been moved giving the audience a somewhat closer participation. On the inside, it looked like wall to wall mirrors, forcing the sub to focus on what was going on in the play space, the mind fuck. Heading towards to back display dungeon, the music that was pumping through the system just added to the ambiance. She felt her skin start to get prickly with angst wanting to see what was being shown. She heard one of the Doms talking to his pet, letting her know she would be so lucky to have so much restraint during denial.

_Orgasm denial?_


End file.
